Elección
by Helena Dax
Summary: SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO. Viñeta. Reflexiones de Daphne Greengrass antes de la batalla.


**NdA. **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y yo no obtengo beneficio económico alguno con él.

**Elección **

Los latidos de su corazón resuenan con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que el resto de los ruidos del Gran Comedor palidecen en comparación. Mil pensamientos cruzan por su cabeza sin que pueda detenerse en uno solo. Voldemort, sus padres, Theo, Draco, Harry Potter, los Gryffindor, la guerra. Hace dos semanas que no tiene noticias de sus padres y el temor a no saber dónde están,

_(no saber si están ahí fuera)_

hace que le cueste tragar, respirar, vivir.

Los Gryffindor, entre ellos el mismísimo Harry Potter, están sentados en su mesa con resolución en sus ojos, con desafío. Casi el mismo que hay en los ojos de los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw. Pero¿y en su propia mesa¿Y entre los Slytherin? Las miradas también están tensas, pero es otro estilo de tensión. Theo, que tiene la certeza de que su padre está junto a Voldemort, aprieta su varita con fuerza y no ha dicho una palabra. Pansy cuchichea febrilmente con Millicent; hay algo sumamente fiero y cruel en su expresión. Blaise está medio desmadejado en su asiento, indolente, como si la guerra no estuviera a punto de golpearles de lleno, pero Daphne sabe que está muerto de preocupación por Draco, al que no han vuelto a ver desde que se fue a su casa en Pascua. Hay rumores, esparcidos por Vince y Greg, de que los Malfoy han caído en desgracia frente al Señor Tenebroso.

Daphne no sabe si sus padres son mortífagos, aunque sí que apoyan algunas de las ideas de Voldemort. Creen en la pureza de sangre. Pero no tienen la Marca y ella se dice una y otra vez que no pueden estar ahí fuera, porque no son unos asesinos, no disfrutan con el dolor ajeno. Porque a ella no le gustan los muggles ni los sangresucia, pero no quiere que mueran, no quiere que sufran. Y porque le tiene un miedo horrible a Voldemort, porque ve lo que es ahora Hogwarts bajo su reinado y le enferma.

Todos los Slytherin no son cobardes. Los mortífagos de Voldemort son, en su mayoría, Slytherin, y pelearán a muerte.

Daphne se dice a sí misma que ella no es cobarde, que sus padres _no pueden_ estar ahí fuera y que Voldemort es un asesino retorcido. Peor que los Carrow. El mundo bajo su mandato es negro, rojo, doloroso, feo, sucio.

Y vuelve a mirar a los Gryffindor, y se visualiza a sí misma levantándose y acercándose a la profesora McGonagall y explicándole que quiere luchar, que quiere ayudar a que el mundo se deshaga de ese cáncer terrible. Visualiza a sus padres sonriendo y diciéndole "_hiciste lo correcto_". Visualiza la expresión malsana de Vince y Greg cuando crucian a algún alumno como castigo.

Ese no es el Hogwarts que ama, no es el mundo que ama, y eso es en lo único que piensa cuando Voldemort anuncia que perdonará la vida a todos los del castillo si le entregan a Harry Potter. Que quiere que pare.

Pero entonces Pansy se pone en pie y señala a Harry e intenta movilizar a los estudiantes para que lo atrapen. Algunos Slytherin la siguen y las otras tres casas se ponen en pie al unísono y los apuntan con sus varitas, listos para defender a su líder.

Daphne no se ha movido, pero siente las miradas frías, hostiles dirigidas a todos los de su casa, incluso a ella. Blaise ha abandonado su postura indolente y ahora está tenso como una pantera. Theo es un animal acorralado. No hay piedad, no hay excepciones, no hay nada. Daphne siente algo frío y desagradable en el fondo del estómago cuando comprende que nadie aceptará su ayuda, que es una Slytherin y allí, en ese momento, siempre, Slytherin es el otro, el enemigo.

La profesora McGonagall le dice con asco mal contenido al profesor Slughorn que saque a los Slytherin de Hogwarts. La casa de las serpientes se pone en pie, envuelta en el helado desprecio del resto del colegio. Por simple instinto, Daphne levanta la cabeza. La mayoría de Slytherin lo hacen, incluso los más pequeños.

Mientras sale del comedor, Daphne se da cuenta de que hay otras marcas, además de la Marca Tenebrosa. Y se pregunta si tenía elección, después de todo.


End file.
